


QUELL Family

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Quell, Tsukipro, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Shu se sentía afortunado de tener una nueva oportunidad de formar parte de una verdadera familia.





	QUELL Family

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Esta es mi primera historia para este fandom... Con mis queridos ángeles de QUELL como protagonistas y un leve Shu/Eichi que le hace bien al corazón.
> 
> Se me ocurrió luego de ver el EP3 del anime, de verdad que me enamoraron, y moría por escribirlo...
> 
> Subí esta historia hace más de una semana en mi Wattpad, y decidí compartirla por este medio también... A ver si uso más esta cuenta jajajaja
> 
> ¡Espero les guste!

**.**

**.**

Desde muy temprano en la mañana, Shu se dedicó a cumplir con cada asunto en su tan apretada agenda. Participación en programas de televisión y radio, entrevistas, sesiones fotografías y otras ocupaciones en las que se envolvía al ser un artista tan solicitado debido a su gran talento.

Y finalmente estaba en casa, ya muy entrada la noche, en aquel departamento que compartía con los demás miembros de _QUELL._

Estaba bastante agotado, después de todo no era un _robot_ ni nada parecido, y apenas en la salita de estar dejó sobre el sofá su bolsa. Pero, se giró con rapidez al escuchar la bolsa caer al suelo. Extrañado, recogió su pertenencia y se fijó en el sofá… Ahí lo entendió todo.

Fue inevitable no sonreír ante la imagen que tenía en frente, con Eichi plácidamente dormido entre los cojines claros. Podía verlo claramente a pesar de tener las luces apagadas, la luz de la luna iluminaba muy bien la estancia.

Se olvidó de la bolsa, hasta de parte de su cansancio, y se sentó en el sillón en un pequeño espacio que parecía apartado exclusivamente para él.

¿Por qué estaría Eichi dormido en el sofá a esas horas de la noche? Era extraño, pues este era siempre muy cuidadoso. Pero no importaba, puesto que era la primera vez que lo veía dormir de esa manera. Y tomó su mano con la suya, esa que halló próxima a él, y continuó apreciando al muchacho de cabellos castaños sumido en su sueño. _Tan bonito._

Quién lo diría, hace algunos años se hallaba prácticamente solo y ahora… Contaba con personas que apreciaba un montón. Porque para alguien como él que había perdido a su familia desde tan joven, poder ser parte de una verdadera familia era realmente maravilloso. Porque si, _QUELL_ era su segunda y única familia…

Los gemelos que siempre cuidaba y apreciaba un montón… Y Eichi, quien más que un confidente y una persona irremplazable para él, también era _la madre_ de sus dos chicos. 

Sí, bueno, no era la primera vez que pensaba en sus compañeros de grupo como una familia de esa manera. Y le encantaba imaginárselo.

Y estaba muy contento, pues su familia era su fuente de motivación e inspiración más abundante e indispensable. No podía sentirse más afortunado.

Fue entonces que, persuadido por el tranquido ambiente, acercó su rostro al del contrario y dejó un pequeño y silencioso beso sobre su mejilla. Para luego quedarse muy cerca, apreciándolo mejor… Y Eichi despertó.

Se miraron fijamente, podía notar la timidez de Eichi desde esa distancia al ser cachado en tal situación, y le brindó una sonrisa comprensiva. Y con la mano, que no dejó de sostener a la ajena en ningún momento, ayudó al recién despierto sentarse junto a él en el sofá.

-Llegaste…- un susurro soñoliento se le escapó al de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué hacías durmiendo en el sofá, Eichi?- preguntó directamente, más curioso que molesto (Bueno, molesto porque no era correcto ni bueno para aquel)

- _Ah_ , no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido.- fue su excusa, que de mentira no tenía nada- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Necesitas algo?- y cuestionó, siempre más preocupado por los demás que por sí mismo.

Shu no lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer amablemente su espontánea y sincera petición:

-Un abrazo…-

Y su deseo fue concedido al instante al sentir los brazos de Eichi rodearle con cariño, logrando que la calma invadiera todo su ser. En seguida correspondió el abrazo, con el mismo sentimiento, descansando su rostro en el hombro del contrario.

-Shu… Eichi…-

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, tal vez algunos minutos, donde no se apartó ni un poco de Eichi. Hasta que las voces de los gemelos se escucharon, llamándolos, y los observaron entrar a la salita tomados de las manos y restregando sus ojitos soñolientos.

Así que, luego de compartir miradas cómplices, se levantaron del sillón para encargarse de llevar a los gemelos de nueva cuenta a su cama. Como unos buenos padres cuidando de sus pequeños.

A raíz de su niñez, y parte de la adolescencia solitaria, Shu jamás habría imaginado que sería bendecido con aquellas tres personitas que convirtieron en su preciada familia. Y eran los momentos como ese, tan simples y puros, los que lograban que su corazón se llenara de más y más amor.

Porque _QUELL_ no era otra cosa sino una gran familia.

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales: ¡Gracias por leer! y me disculpo por si hubo algún error.**


End file.
